The invention relates to bearing support assemblies in which a shaft carrying a disc member is supported for rotational movement by a bearing which is itself supported within a bearing block. In particular, but not exclusively so, the invention relates to the support of rotors which are mounted on a shaft and have a substantially cylindrical core which is carried on the shaft.
Machines which include rotors which are supported on a shaft and rotate at high speed often employ bearings which allow rotational movement of the shaft and rotor without excessive heat build up. However, even modern bearings can fail after a period of time of continued use and such failure carries the risk of damage to the shaft, and any associated rotor, if high speed rotational movement is continued.
United Kingdom published patent application No. GB-572,482 discloses a secondary, or emergency, bearing that augments a ball bearing. During normal operation, the secondary bearing does not contact the shaft supported by the ball bearing. Upon failure of the ball bearing, the secondary bearing comes into contact with the shaft.